RowdyRite Boys & PowderedPain Girls: Doomed Teens
by sincerly.m.l
Summary: The next generation of the Puffs & Ruffs have been born, along with the matching counterpart generation of the Punks own children. These teens don't know it but a certain demon had planned their deaths already. Maybe they can beat the odds...maybe...R&R! (U p for adoption)


_So I think I told only kaitlynchosenisme (go check out her stories 'cause they are beast!) about this whole thing and how it came about. Well it's actually thing between me and my friends, but it's all complicated so I'll just tell you this. We made OC girls (half-sister and all daughters to the PowerPunk Girls) and then it turned out to have a plot and then we got bored and made up dudes for our OC's. Don't judge us we really hate our gym class. Anyway on with this prologue and the beginning of a story I've been delaying!_

_Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

**_The New Heroes & Villainous_**

"They...WHAT!"

Mojo sighed heavily frustration. Looking down at the four separate set of pictures in his hands he wished he had never agreed to doing this one thing for his sons, of course though there was a advantage set up for Mojo in the end but still...

"Who!" Him growled snapping and flailing his claws wildly above his head. "How could you let this happen!" Him accused pointing a claw at the monkey father. "Me! You lounge around _this_," Mojo motioned his hands, clenching the pictures tightly, around the domain that shuffled and twirled between disasters. "All the time! Why couldn't _you _prevent this?" Mojo snapped back in irritation; the two dad's sounded like some old couple.

Him rolled his eyes as is the action disarmed Mojo's questions and accusations instantly. "Our sons..." Him ventured as he threw himself with a heave into the single couch that decorated his home.

"Are fathers." Mojo finished in tired huff.

"How could this happen?" Him growled staring harshly at Mojo. "They wrote the baby factory a letter and a stork dropped kids on their doorsteps!" Mojo spat sarcastically. "How do you think this happened?" he murmured coldly tossing the four pictures at Him who caught them with _Snap! _of his claws.

On the first picture a boy no older than two glared up at the camera with a cocky but caring smirk spread across his lips, his crimson red eyes were faintly swirled with gleaming pink-orange color seemed to stare through the camera. Flaming red hair pecked out from under a black bandanna that had red flames twirling around the cloth and a flaming 'B' lifted up from the flames. In the boys hand he held a rattle that he held up tauntingly to the camera holder as if threatening to throw it; but he was only a baby he was just playing, right?

"Rieder," Mojo said pointing to the picture. "Blossom and Brick's son. He's...shares his fathers traits." Mojo carried a sprits of pride and worry for Rieder in his tone but he tried his best to cover it with a drenching of bitterness.

Him grumbled about how Little Rieder would probably be stupid just like his father and marry some stupid justice freak someday-that was one of the many wrong judgments Him would make of his grandson's.

The demon papa turned to the next picture.

The second photo showed a innocent enough looking two-year-old boy. His already messy mop of curly dirty-golden blonde hair slightly curled over his deep navy blue eyes that had speaks of sky blue peaking and shimmering through the sea of darkening blue. A goofy, two toothed smile-almost as if the boy had been caught mid-giggle-was spreading over the boys face. Bits of every colored sprinkled the boys cheeks and stained his two teeth like rainbow crumbs. In the baby's lap was a book with noticeable squiggles of baby doodles, and on top the book was a plush puppy. Him could only guess which son of his this baby had come from and which cursed PowerPuff as well.

"Rockie," Mojo said with a smile. "Boomer's and Bubbles's?" Him snarled, addressing the boys parents, taking in the sweet grandson that he despised for his cuteness. Mojo nodded slowly. "He's smart, somehow. But he's shy, just now opened up to Radek." Mojo smiled at the thought of his other grandson

.

"Radek?" Him snarled looking at Mojo like he was crazy. Mojo took Rockie's picture from the demon and showed him the third picture. Mojo tapped his finger above the head of the boy. "Radek." he confirmed.

The third boy, Radek, was standing-but from the big, broad fingered, hands behind him that were open and ready to catch him if fell, Little Radek was a wobbling and unstable toddling toddler-and approaching the camera. Black hair that was deeply confused on whether it wanted to stand up or hang down, framed the boys still cheek chunky baby face. Amazed and mischievous deep, forest green eyes with vibrant rays of electric green springing around his black pupils gazed happily and confidently at the camera. Radek's face was smudged with dirt and his diaper-the only thing he was wearing besides a black and green shirt-was splotched with grass stains. Various balls (baseball, basketball, football, and a soccer ball) lay behind him, forgotten a midst the magnificence of the camera.

Mojo shook his head slowly as if troubled by the baby boy. "Butch and Buttercup's boy. Rough and tough, a dare devil. Already broke a few bones." Mojo chuckled. Him growled at the boy and nearly slashed the picture in half with his claws but Mojo snatched it away.

Him glanced down at the last picture.

The last boy smiled warily at Him. Deep violet eyes that were vibrantly intensified by rays of soft, glowing purple stared quizzically but happily back at Him. The boy sat on a blanket and behind him the world was froze in blurs of laughs and runs. A few ducks were silently stuck mid-quack around the boy and one stood up on one of the building blocks spread and knocked around the boy. Another sat in his lap while the mother duck quacked for her children to follow her. The young boy simply stared at the camera with his timid smile and odd eyes with a sense of cool headedness through the commotion

.

"Romen," Mojo sighed his eyebrows wrinkling together. "Bunny and Blaze's kid, he's...different." Mojo snatched the pictures away from Him and then stuffed them back into his suit. Him slipped deeper into his couch and glared at the monkey papa who stared back at the demon grandpa. "So you came to show me a bunch of pictures of a bunch of spoiled brats for grandchildren that I don't want?" Him questioned with a slight smirk crawling up on his lips.

Mojo shook his head. "No," he said distantly as he fished into his suit again and pulled out another roll of photos. Him sat up a little straighter. "When out grandsons were born there was a defect," Mojo began slowly as if the information he was about to give was to hard for Him to comprehend. "The Puffs and Ruffs creation ingredients, and your own powers that the boys had from your reincarnations, didn't agree with each other. Rieder would stop breathing every five minutes, Rockie breathed but his heart wasn't pumping enough blood through him, Radek's-who was born with ADHD, dyslexic, and may develop low level symptoms f or Tourettes later on-heart was beating to fast and he went through multiple seizures, and Romen just...died...off and on...all day" Mojo ventured as if he feared that day amongst any other.

The green furred primate shook off the paralyzing memories and continued. "The Professor had to give the boys a dose of Chemical X. It saved their lives and with the Chemical X in their veins they were bounded. Like half-brothers, and they gained more powers than their parents. But at any rate," Mojo handed the pictures over to Him once again. "They have counterparts. The PowerPunk Girls's daughters."

In the first picture a little girl who could be no older than one smiled up deviously towards the camera. Deep flaming red hair feel around the baby girl's shoulders and half of it was pinned back by a clip with a black and hot-deep pink bow with a skull rested in the middle. Her eyes that matched the pink of her bow gleamed slighly and shown with the streams of barely visible grey. Laid out around the girl was various baby dolls, plastic animals, and action figures. Some of the baby doll and action figure heads had been switched around and a plastic heard of dinosaurs were beginning to circle around a baby doll who had action figures' manly and heroic head. Him worried for the fate the action doll would have to face.

"That's Razor. Berserk's daughter and Reider's counterpart." Mojo said he glared at the picture.

Him nodded approvingly and tossed the picture to the side to examine the next one.

In the next picture Him stared at a curl blonde haired, aqua blue eyed girl. Her eyes gleamed with the same grey as Razor's but her grey was swirled into her blue. Her golden, curly hair was pulled into two pony tails that already drifted down to her elbows. The little girl was surrounded by makeup that she had just been caught red handed with. She smiled innocently but Him could see that the girl was a pretty little, curly blonde haired, blue eyed, liar.

"Rhianna. But she's been given the name "Razilla", since she's the daughter of the divia, Brat. Rockie's counterpart." Mojo confirmed with a shake of his head.

Him continued onto the next photo.

Electrifying green eyes that were brightly shimmering with dull grey twinkled mischievously and threateningly up at Him. Dark, mid-night black locks drifted down to the little girls jaw line and bangs drifted over her eyes slightly. In the girls hands she held a toy hammer that she wielded as if it were a gun or bat with nails stabbed through it. She had a sadistic four toothed smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth and she was caught mid-charge.

"Names Riley, but she has a temper. Known as "Ragella". Momma's Brute and Radek's her counterpart." Mojo's closed his eyes and Him could tell he was holding something back but the demon papa was to engulfed in the fact he had the knowledge of evil counterparts at his disposal. He could destroy the problem of his grandsons, gain back his own sons, and take over the world without getting his claws the slightest bit dirty. So he ignored the fact Mojo was keeping something from him and turned to the last photo.

The last little girl had deep, glowing purple eyes that were trimmed in grey. A few lose strands of light brown, wavy hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail, feel gracefully around the curves of her face. A grin that was cocked to the right only spread timidly but mysteriously on her face. She hugged a stuffed purple, punked out bunny to her chest and buried her chin into it. Her small fingers laced tightly around the name tag of the bunny's spike rimmed collar.

"That would be Rayne. Bianca's girl. Romen's counterpart." Mojo finished off.

Him looked up to the papa primate and grinned evilly. "So? Are they half-sisters as well?" Him asked with a sneer. Mojo nodded slowly as if the story behind that was rather personal and not even he should know; but especially not Him. But Mojo had no choice but to tell the demon of how the four girls were related. "The PowerPunks...all slept with the same man. That's why they all have grey parts in their eyes-their fathers eyes were grey. They're half-sisters, for real." Mojo sighed as Him simply shrugged at the fact.

"Fifteen and sixteen." he said excitedly as he tossed the photos enthusiastically into his domain of chaos. Mojo raised a eyebrow in confusion as he watched the photos being torn apart in the confusion of destruction. "What are you talking about?" he questioned in irritation. Him smiled sadistically, a full grown upgrade of little Ragella's grin. "What I'm talking Jojo," Him walked over and leaned so both the grandpas faces were just inches away.

Him took in a dramatic sigh as he silently sneaked the pictures out of Mojo's suit and slipped them into his claws. "Is those girls will be fifteen and our darling little grandsons will be sixteen..." Him showed the pictures of the monkey and demon's four grandchildren and the pictures of the four little girls drifted back to Him-red mist repairing the shreds of photos. When all the pictures were perfectly fixed and paired with their counterpart Him threw them into the air.

The red mist swirled and seized the eight matched photos. He smiled crookedly at Mojo who stared up at the photos a streak of fear crossing through his eyes.

"When they fight each other to. The. _DEATH_!"

With the last words Him snapped his claws and paired pictures ripped through one another and then drifted down over the demon as if it was snow. Mojo shuddered at the sight because he knew for once Him's plan _could _work. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that it _would _work as Him planned it, though he wanted no details in that part.

But the fate of the four new heroes and the four new villainous was sealed on that day, Mojo knew that much of the details of Him's plan for certain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

_So me and my friends kinda got this started. Because I was talking about how I was Buttercup but my friends told me I was more like all the girls combined so then we made up these whole new characters, I made two because I didn't like the fact my friends had Razilla and Rayne and I was stuck as a house hold object XP So yeah Ragella was like a add on character but when I was paring up colors and parents it made sense she would be green. Anyway so I guess should do some break downs…_

***Reider (Ri-der)-Razor…Pink/Reed**

***Rockie-Razilla, Rhianna,…Blues**

***Radek (Rad-ick)-Ragella (Rage-ella), Riley,…Greens**

***Romem-Rayne (Rain)…Purples**

_So there's your brake down! Please review/comment if you like this story and you want it to continue. Hope you like it and if you know me you know that I'm a train wreck so please calm me down with some reviews my beautiful readers! Till then Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_~_


End file.
